


Remember me, though I have to travel far, remember me

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Open Marriage, Temporary Amnesia, Thirteen is in love with her wife even if she doesn't remember her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Doctor loses her memory.The only thing she can remember is a name.River.





	Remember me, though I have to travel far, remember me

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you like! All mistakes are mine.

The day had already started chaotic enough. The TARDIS had landed in a seemly deserted planet that the Doctor had called Alpha 9 and they started to wander around, looking for anything unusual since they were responding to a distress call. They found out the planet was not deserted after all when Ryan stumbled upon what Yaz could only describe as a “giant ass bee”. They were soon swarmed by the giant alien insects as they ran for their life towards the ship. The Doctor had been quite ahead of them since she was the one with the key to the TARDIS when she stepped into something on the ground and she was hit by a giant green blast wave that knocked her right out of consciousness.

“DOCTOR!” Yaz yelled from afar and picked up her pace so she could get to her friend faster. 

The giant bees fled away when the blast occurred so at least they had only one problem now. Yaz reached her and instantly dropped to her knees, cradling her friend's face. The Doctor groaned and mumbled something unintelligible. 

“Doctor, can you hear me?” Yaz whispered frantically, half relieved that she was alive and completely worried nonetheless. The girl could feel the tears threatening to fall but she steeled herself and repeated the mantra “Don't panic.” over and over again inside her head. 

Ryan and Graham caught up to them and crouched next to their unconscious friend. 

“What happened?” Ryan asked as he brushed aside the hair from her face and the blonde leaned into his touch slightly. 

“She appeared to have stepped in something.” Yaz said while looking around. “She's unconscious but looks fine.” 

“She must have stepped in this.” Graham said as he picked up something from the ground and showed to them. It looked like a land mine but much more futuristic and was glowing. “She's not glowing so it must be a good sign, yes?” 

Yaz nodded but she didn't seemed that certain about it. 

“Help me bring her to the TARDIS.” Yaz said as she grabbed one of the Doctor's arms, placing it around her shoulder while Ryan did the same. They managed to haul the Doctor up together and she groaned at the movement, opening her eyes for a moment. Her eyes were unfocused and hazy as she stared at them without actually seeing the two. She mumbled something under her breath again and passed out while her head rolled to the side. Ryan and Yaz glanced at each other worriedly before they half dragged and half carried her to the TARDIS and waited for Graham to retrieve the key inside the woman's coat pocket. 

When Graham finally managed to open the door, they entered the console room frantically as the TARDIS made distressed noises. “TARDIS, can you help us please? Can you point us in the direction of the med bay?” Yaz asked the ceiling, praying that the ship would listen to her. It was weird to believe that the ship was sentient but the Doctor had never lied to them so she trusted her with this information. 

A second later lights appeared on the floor and they started following it, not taking too much time to reach the white and sterilized looking room. “Thank you.” Yaz whispered to the ceiling as they placed the Doctor in stretcher. There was a monitor next to it that instantly lighted up when the Doctor was placed in the hospital bed but there was only circular drawings showing in it, no actual words. 

“What's this?” Graham asked as he squinted at the monitor. 

“I have no idea.” Yaz muttered. “Maybe it's in the Doctor's language?” 

They had no time to ponder on this however, because the Doctor stirred with a little whine and opened her eyes, blinking them several times because of the bright lights. 

“Ow!” Was the first thing she said as she put her hand on her head. “Why is my head hurting so much?” 

“Doctor!” The Team TARDIS exclaimed, immediately rushing towards her. The Doctor startled with the noise and looked around with widened eyes. 

“Where am I?” She asked in a confused tone of voice as she stared at the face of her friends. “Who are you?” She frowned as she tried to sit up. 

Yaz, Graham and Ryan glanced at each other with worried looks. 

“You're in the med bay, Doc.” Graham sufficed. “We're your friends. I am Graham and these are Ryan and Yaz.” 

“Who is Doc?” She asked with a frown as she managed to sit up with Yaz 's help. 

“Doctor, please tell you you're joking.” Yaz whispered at her. 

“Doctor is my name?” She asked and they realized that she wasn't joking because the confused look on her hazel eyes was not an ounce fake. “I thought Doctor was an honorific of some sort, it can't be my actual name.” 

“So you remember something!” Ryan exclaimed. 

“Can you read the monitor Doc?” Graham asked as he points at the monitor. The blonde shakes her head. 

“What can you remember, Doctor?” Yaz asked. 

The Doctor frowned for a moment. “I can remember historical facts and things that are common sense.” She says. “But nothing regarding who I am. I can't remember nothing personal.”

“This is bad.” Ryan says. “If she can't remember who she is, then we can't possibly know how to fix it. And we can't go home.” He was on the verge of panic and Graham patted Ryan's shoulder, trying to comfort him. 

“I do remember something.” The Doctor suddenly said and everybody focused on her again. “River.” 

“What's a river has to do with anything?” Graham asked. “Are you saying that a river can bring back your memory?” 

“I don't think I'm talking about a type of body of water.” The Doctor was frowning again. “It's the only thing that I remember. River. That's it.” 

“Do you think it's a person?” Ryan asked. 

“What kind of hippie name is River?” Graham exclaimed. “Sounds fake.” 

Both Yaz and Ryan rolled their eyes at him. 

“What?! It does!” He said in exasperation. 

“It's a person, Doctor?” Ryan asked. 

“I'm not sure.” She shrugged. “I just know it's important.” 

“Can you help us?” Yaz asked, looking at the ceiling. “Can you contact this River?” 

 

The TARDIS made a whirring noise and soon they were moving, causing them to grip whatever was close to them to remain in balance. 

“Where it's taking us?” Ryan yelled over the loud noise. 

“Do I look like I know?” Yaz snapped back, too on edge about everything that was happening. 

A few minutes later they landed with a contained crash, causing the lights to flicker with the impact. Yaz, Graham and Ryan looked at each other in expectation. 

“Stay with her.” Yaz called out as she walked out of the med bay, making her way through the corridors until she reached the console room where a woman was just walking in. Yaz wasn't aware if the TARDIS had let her in or if she had a key but the woman walked inside like she owned the place while looked around. 

“You've redecorated.” She said. Her voice was deep and raspy, naturally sensual if you asked Yaz. “I quite like it.”

The woman was gorgeous. She had full curly and strawberry blonde hair, deep green eyes that glinted with mischief and full lips. She was older than Yaz and appeared to look older than the Doctor as well and she carried herself with elegance, poise and confidence. Her body was a hourglass figure and she was wearing a body con black dress with high heels. She looked like she had just come from a party but she didn't look upset that the TARDIS had crashed on her plans. 

The TARDIS made a whirring noise that Yaz could swear was pleased. The woman smiled and stroked the panel, just like the Doctor often did. “Where is our lunatic idiot?” She asked the ship fondly. “By the looks of you this one is a version that I haven't met yet. Which means it's just another one for me to corrupt.” She grinned, like the cat that got the canary and Yaz decided then that she should step out of the shadows since time was of the essence. 

The woman, River, looked at her immediately and Yaz felt like a deer caught in the headlights as the woman assessed and appraised her. 

“You must be River.” Yaz said as she stepped towards the woman in decided strides. 

“The one and only.” She smirked. “I'm sorry but I don't think we ever had the pleasure of meeting.” She said politely as she shook Yaz's hand. 

“I'm Yasmin Khan.” She introduced herself. 

“I'm assuming you travel with the Doctor, Yasmin?” River asked and the girl nodded. “Where is he? Something is wrong if he isn't in the console room, he's practically glued to this place.” She frowned, worriedly. 

Yaz almost reeled back at the masculine pronouns but then she remembered that the Doctor sometimes talked about how she used to be a man. She had never believed her before but the woman in front of her didn't appear to be joking. 

“Something is wrong.” Yaz said, cutting directly to the point. “We were being chased by giant bees when she stepped in something and was blasted off. Now she can't remember anything personal but your name.” 

If River was surprised by the feminine pronouns she did not show. She just looked very concerned and worried. 

“Lead the way.” Was the only thing she said so Yaz turned around and led her to the med bay even if she looked like she didn't needed to be led. As soon as River entered the room, the Doctor's face lighted up and she looked at the woman in awe. 

“Oh wow, you're so pretty.” She said in a dazed tone of voice. She looked half drugged like she had taken out her wisdom teeth and was riding on the local anesthesia. It was endearing. 

River smiled at her at the same time she rolled her eyes. “Always the flatterer, aren't you sweetie?” She said as she walked towards the monitor. 

“Sweetie?” The Doctor had an adorable frown on her face. “Why does this sound familiar?” 

River ignored her as she read whatever was written in the monitor. 

“Can you read this gibberish?” Graham asked. 

“Yes, it's Gallifreyan, her mother language. I gather you are not with her for long?” They shook their heads. “I figured, you could have asked the TARDIS to translate to English.” The woman said in a matter of fact tone as she picked up the land mine to inspect. “This is a security land mine. Her memory is gone because this is made for it. It erases the person's personal memory completely so the person stays stranded on the planet forever or until the people who planted this land mine capture them.” 

“Are you an angel?” The Doctor asked her when she turned around again. River smiled fondly at her and cupped her face gently causing the Doctor to lean on it with an awed look. 

 

“Oh sweetie, I'm more of a devil than an angel.” She winked and the Doctor blushed. “If you remembered more than my name right now you would know this.” 

“I doubt it.” The Doctor sighed dreamily. “How do I know you?” 

Her companions would also like to know how they knew each other. The more they looked it seemed the two women had nothing in common but somehow the love in their eyes defused that theory. Even if the Doctor didn't knew who River was at the moment, it was easy to see that she loved her. 

“I will let you in on a secret.” River whispered as she leaned forward. The Doctor was hanging on her every word. “We're married to each other.” 

The Doctor gasped at the revelation but Yaz, Graham and Ryan gasped as well. 

“Really?” Their friend sounded completely elated. River nodded, the tips of her mouth curling upwards. “How did I manage to marry you?” 

“It's a long history.” She dismissed it with a wave of her hand. “You'll soon remember yourself.” 

“So her memory can be recovered?” Yaz asked frantically pushing aside for now all the new information she had discovered. 

River nodded. “Yes, it's pretty simple actually. Her memory basically just needs to be jump started with a strong emotion from her personal past.” 

“And how do we do that?” Graham asked as he looked at their friend. 

“Leave that to me.” She smirked than turned to her wife with hopeful eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes. With my life.” The Doctor said without hesitation and instantly, then frowned. “I don't remember why but I just do.” 

“Good.” River smiled. Then she just turned her head around so she could glance at her wife's friends. “Don't look now, kids. Mummy and mummy will be a bit busy.” 

Before they could ask what she was talking about, River turned around and kissed the Doctor passionately, gripping at her short hair gently. The Doctor widened her eyes in surprise for a moment before she completely melted into the kiss, returning with the same fervor as she buried her hands on River's hair and made a tiny pleased noise in the back of her throat. They kissed for a while and it definitely wasn't a chaste peck but it didn't made the companions uncomfortable just mildly awkward. 

They finished the kiss and the Doctor gasped, chasing River's lips and causing her to chuckle. They pressed their foreheads together, still with their eyes closed. 

“Hi River.” The Doctor whispered reverently and River grinned. 

“Hello, sweetie.” She gave her wife a little peck. “Do you remember me now?” 

“Oh, I definitely remember.” The Doctor whispered it with such finality that made River snort a laugh. “You can definitely rank your kiss with healing abilities now as well as the killing ones.” 

“Duly noted.” River smiled. “But I guess I will save my healing kissing abilities only for you.” 

“I appreciate it.” They chuckle together. “Thank you for coming to my rescue.” 

“Of course, I could not let my idiot of a husband, well wife now, forget about me.” She winked. 

“I don't think I could even if I tried.” The Doctor whispered. “The only name I remembered was yours, River. I couldn't even remember my own. It's impossible for me to forget about you completely.” 

River's cheeks tinted pink, which was a surprise. The woman didn't look like she blushed easily. “Good. You better not.” She whispered back fiercely. 

“I've missed you.” The Doctor said with sad eyes. River caressed her cheek softly.

“I've missed you too.” She said back with the same sad eyes. Then River smiled and turned around to address the other people in the room. “See? She's good as new.” 

“Hi gang.” The Doctor smiled sheepishly. “Sorry for the scare.” 

The three humans gave a relieved sigh. 

“Do you remember us now, Doctor?” Yaz asked frantically as she walked closer to the sitting woman. 

“Of course I do.” She positively beamed at Yaz. 

“You really scared us, Doc.” Graham said. 

“So, you're married then?” Ryan asked promptly and Yaz and Graham glared at him. “What? I was worried too but she's clearly fine now and I want to know the gossip.” He shrugged.

The Doctor smiled. “Yes, Ryan. I am married.” She looked up at River who looked deeply amused. “This is my wife, Professor River Song.” 

“So you're a galli-gallisomething?” Ryan asked, not really remembering what species his friend was. 

Both River and the Doctor chuckled. “Yes, I'm half Timelord and half human.” 

“She's an archaeologist, time traveler, university professor and part-time criminal.” The Doctor said this with the utmost pride. “We've been married for centuries.” 

“Some could argue millennia.” River shrugged. 

The Doctor was looking River up and down. “Did we caught you in a bad time?”

“Not really.” River said as she looked down at her fancy clothes. “I had a date.” The companions could few their jaws hitting the floor in surprise. The Doctor mainly lifted an eyebrow. “Oh don't look at me like that, I was only going out with him because he has access to some precious Venusian gems that I am coveting.” 

“Were you going to sleep with him?” The Doctor asked in a deadpan tone of voice. 

“Probably, he was cute and I'm River Song.” She shrugged like that was explanation enough and honestly it was. “Not for the gems though, I have other means to acquire that as you know.” 

“Yep, that is definitely my wife.” The Doctor chuckled as she got up to her feet and wobbled a bit, grabbing River's forearm to maintain her balance. “I'm a bit dizzy still.”

Her wife rolled her eyes. “Of course you are. You're gonna be feeling like this for a while.” River placed her again in the stretcher. 

“But I have to pilot the TARDIS I promised the fam that I would take them back to Sheffield after visiting Alpha 9.” 

Before Yaz, Graham and Ryan could say that there was no need, River was speaking. “I'll take them. You sit you lovely arse in there and rest.” Then she gave a mischievous smirk. “I reckon you won't be resting much as long as I'm here.” The Doctor blushed and her companions could feel themselves flush as well at the innuendo. 

“Come along, “fam”.” River rolled her eyes at the term as she exited the med bay. “I'll take you home, you three are entitled to have a good driver for once in your life.” 

The Doctor's offended “Oi!” echoed around the corridors until they reached the console room.


End file.
